


Rough Days and its Solution

by ElectronicStar



Series: Brutasha Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Natasha comes back from a mission and Bruce helps her relax.





	Rough Days and its Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Prompt: Bruce gives an injured Natasha a bath.

Natasha came back home after being gone on a mission for three days, completely exhausted. They were some rough days, but the mission was a success. It was already past midnight and all she wanted to do now was go to bed and sleep a week. Maybe two.

 Once she was on her floor on Avengers Tower, she exited the elevator and entered her room. But before she was completely in she felt a presence there and her spy instincts kicked in, her tiredness gone. She closed the door behind her quietly and looked around the dark room, gun already in her hand.

 Then the light went on in her bedroom and Nat silently crept to the door. Before she could check who's in there, the person suddenly came out. The intruder was immediately greeted by her gun in their face and it took Nat a second or two to finally recognize the wide-eyed intruder.

 “Natasha?” Said Bruce, who was at least just as surprised as her and held up his hands. The redhead immediately put the gun down. “Don't ever do this again. I almost shot you!” Bruce let his hands fall down to his side and smiled sweetly at her. “Sorry. I've just been waiting for you.”

 “How did you know I'd come back today?” She asked, as she switched the way too bright lights on and put her weapons away. “I didn't.” He answered honestly, wringing with his hands like he always did. Natasha turned back to him and shot him a teasing smirk. “So you're telling me you stayed in my room the last few days?” Bruce smiled back and it's clear that this meant yes. “Maybe.”

 Natasha shook her head, chuckling. “You're too cute for your own good, doc.” Now that her body had some time to relax, she felt all the little injuries she got on that mission. Especially the bigger one on her leg. She’s been stabbed there, but tried everything not to limp in front of him. She didn’t want to worry Bruce, so she pretended that everything's okay. She entered her bedroom and began to unzip her suit. “Are you okay?” Asked Bruce who was obviously watching her from behind. “Sure.” As soon as she pulled the suit off her shoulders she heard a gasp behind her.

 “Nat!” He was at her side in a second and looked over all the little cuts and bruises she got on her back. Then she felt his fingers on her back, touching the ones that surely looked the worst. “It's nothing.” She said, but hissed when he touched a still sensitive cut. “It's not 'nothing'. Come on.” He quickly took her hand and dragged her to the bathroom. “Bruce, nothing of this is severe and I'm really tired right now.”

 Bruce didn't listen to her though and looked her over once again. “Just need to see it in another light...” He mumbled, while Natasha just sighed and let him do what he wanted. If that's gonna ease his mind, then okay. She wasn't really paying attention to what he's doing, but a sudden twinge made her wince. “Sorry.” Said Bruce, who was disinfecting her wounds.

 Natasha rolled her eyes, but let him keep working. Whatever she'd say, he'll insist on taking care of her. “Do you have any other injuries?” He asked in his professional doctor tone. If this was his reaction to little cuts, how will he react to the bigger one on her thigh? It stung, but she could still walk. Mostly. “No. Can I go to bed now?”

 “Only when you tell me the truth.” Nat sighed, annoyed that he had to be stubborn right now. Before she could say anything though, she heard him filling up the way too big bathtub. “And after your bath.” The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying I stink?”

 “Not at all. I just thought you might wanna relax a bit.” Bruce poured something in the water and moments later the room was filled with a nice lavender smell. “I can relax in bed, too.” But the second he gave her a guilty look, she began to undress. “But thank you.” Her words put a smile on his face, but it didn’t stay long when she finally discarded her suit. “What’s that?” He asked worried, kneeling down to inspect the wound on her thigh.

 “It’s just a scratch. No big deal.” She replied and rolled her eyes. “It’s not a scratch, Natasha. You’ve been stabbed there, it looks pretty deep.”

 “Maybe, but as you can see it’s already healing. And I can still walk.” Bruce looked up at her skeptical. “It’s still no excuse for being so reckless. You should rest.” Well, that’s what she’s planned a few hours ago, but she still couldn’t rest. “I will. If you let me.” Natasha replied, pulling Bruce up and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. And I always come back in one piece.”

 “Yeah, but I’m worried about the condition you’re in when come you back.” Nat barely let him finish talking, before kissing him deeply. Bruce returned the kiss just as deeply, his arms slowly wrapping around her half naked body to pull him closer as if he’s afraid she’ll just disappear. “I’m feeling better, okay? It’s nice to have someone waiting for you. You’re already helping me more than you think.” With that said, she reluctantly let him go to take off her bra and panties.

 Then she felt him pick her up bridal style. They didn’t talk, Natasha just raised an eyebrow at him but smiled, which he returned. Then he gently put her in the warm water, kissing her one last time before letting go of her. Nat sighed contently and closed her eyes when the hot water helped her relax completely. Bruce was right about the bath; it really was better than just going to bed.

 “Are you gonna join me?” She asked then, still feeling his eyes on her. “I wanted to make you something to eat.”

 “I’ve had something before I came back. Come on, this tub is way too big for one alone.” The redhead argued, opening her eyes again and trying to convince him with an obvious fake puppy look. Bruce chuckled lightly, before pulling off his shirt. “You got me.” He said it like she never ‘had him’. Natasha watched him undress, enjoying every second of it and also his shy look when he saw her staring.

 Then he finally joined her in the water and Nat immediately made herself comfortable between his legs and lay down on his chest. She closed her eyes again and nuzzled in the crook of his neck. “Better.” She mumbled, when she felt his arms around her again. Nat could stay like this forever. Not just in the hot water, but in his arms.

 It still felt a bit surreal, since both of them never got what they wanted till now. But she’s happy that they finally got it in the end.


End file.
